


Право на любовь

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, Angst, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: После отравления Рокэ его не отпустил.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Право на любовь

Ричард давно и накрепко привязан к Рокэ, даже если тот в это не верит. Ричарду достаточно знать.

Рокэ каждую ночь проверяет, что Ричард накрепко привязан к кровати, а после затыкает ему рот так, что за пределами спальни никто не узнает, трахает ли он кого-то вообще.

Ричард кричит, когда Рокэ входит — резко и без лишней подготовки, и его крик заглушает кляп.

Рокэ заглушает свои стоны рычанием, а нетерпение — укусами. Метки на светлых, выбеленных северной зимой плечах намного краше, чем дорожки крови на бёдрах.

Ричард удивлён, что Рокэ всё ещё касается его после отравления, после того, как хотел отослать с глаз.

Рокэ удивлён, что Ричард всё ещё позволяет касаться — после того, что он сделал с ним в ночь после.

Ричард сломан, почти сломлен — всё, от чего не выступает кровь, он считает нежностью. Всё, от чего получает удовольствие, путает с любовью.

Рокэ сломлен уже давно, но не кусает до крови и больше не берёт со злой, почти насильственной резкостью. Оставить юношу навсегда в своей постели, растоптав его гордость второй подобной ночью, скучно. "Скучно" до отвращения к мыслям о первой.


End file.
